Kirara's Thoughts
by GoshGollyGee
Summary: Kirara shares some of the secrets that the rest of the group told her, as well as her thoughts about them. My first fic, go easy on me. PLEASE REVIEW!!!
1. Chapter one

Hi everyone! This I my first fic, so please Please, PLEASE *on hands and knees begging* NO FLAMES!! (Even though I have no clue what the hell that means. yes, I'm that clueless and new to fan fiction writing.)  
  
Well here it goes! Enjoy!  
  
By the way, I do not own any of these characters, so don't sue me, 'cause at the current moment, I am filthy broke (My birthday's coming up in August though).  
  
Kirara's Thoughts  
  
Chapter One  
  
They're fighting again. I wonder what is it this time. As always, it's going to end with either:  
  
#1. Kagome "sitting" Inu Yasha,  
  
#2. Kagome going back through the well to her own time,  
  
or  
  
#3. Both.  
  
And she has chosen option number three. We all know that (after he peels himself off the ground from so many sits), he'll go after her. Why, you may ask?  
  
Because he loves her.  
  
How do I know that?  
  
Because he told me.  
  
Apparently, (to everyone except Sango), they have created this theory that: since I can't speak their language, that means I can't understand it, unless it is basic commands, like "go after him" or "kill her".  
  
Boy, are they wrong.  
  
So with that assumption in mind, they tell me their secrets.  
  
All of them.  
  
Their hopes.  
  
Their dreams.  
  
Everything.  
  
Sango is much more careful, for she knows that I can understand them perfectly well, but every so often, she lets something slip.  
  
But it isn't all just listening. I watch them. Their actions. It backs up what I know.  
  
The monk Miroku, for example, made it clear that he wants Sango, and through observation (from the time that I first met him), I have found out he has only been hitting on her, and not Kagome (not anymore, atleast).  
  
Even though he hits on other women, He doesn't do as much perverted things with them as he does with Sango (except for the ever so common "Will you bear my child" speech).  
  
Meanwhile, Sango secretly enjoys the attention, although she doesn't want to admit it, because she thinks that it would make her look as if she's going soft.  
  
According to her, Youkai Exterminators aren't soft.  
  
But I see that small smile curl up on her lips after she beats the crap out of him. Not because she easily over powered him.  
  
Because she likes it.  
  
Its amazing the things you could learn just by listening. ************************************************************************  
  
So how was that? Even though it was kinda short (to me it was) I hope you liked it (atleast a little? *sweatdrop*)  
  
Please review! This is my first fic, so I'm excited to hear you're thoughts *heavily sweating now*  
  
After I get ten or twelve reviews, I'll start on the second (and possibly final?) chapter, in which Kirara shares some more things about the group, especially about Inu Yasha, Kagome, Shippou and maybe some unexpected characters..  
  
Please don't hate me for not putting Inu Yasha and Kagome in this chapter (except for the beginning)! *packing bags to seek refuge in another country*  
  
I PROMISE I'll put them in the next chapter!!  
  
-Cyberfairy 


	2. Chapter Two

Hi Everyone!  
  
I changed my name to Aliehs, cause Cyberfairy was already taken (I like being unique, for those who ask)  
  
You like?  
  
I'm sad that I did not get as many reviews as I wanted *lake starting to form from tears* But I would like to thank everyone who did read and review! *Bows happily*  
  
Lil-strange-person  
  
Nuklear Firefly  
  
RinRin1  
  
Wings of Blood  
  
Starhopper  
  
Shun ^ Hyoga  
  
Can't keep my readers waiting! (  
  
I've read your suggestions and I'm trying to use them in one point or another in the story.  
  
I might make a story on Kirara's Point of View and characters will be talking to her, as well as what she sees, so look out for that sometime soon!  
  
I do not own any of the Inu Yasha characters, so please don't sue me because I still haven't gotten any richer since I wrote the 1st chapter.  
  
Kirara's Thoughts  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Love triangles. I feel pity for the one who has to choose between two hopefuls, and for the hopeful who (to put it in kind terms), isn't too lucky. Funny, cause I know three different ones.  
  
Shippou, Kagome, Inu Yasha  
  
Kagome, Inu Yasha, Kikyo  
  
Inu Yasha, Kikyo, Naraku.  
  
Naraku?! I know it's surprising (at least to you), but I'll tell you what I know of this subject. But, first things first:  
  
Shippou, Kagome, Inu Yasha  
  
According to Shippou, he loved her since the first time he saw her, but he didn't realize it 'till she helped save him when the Thunder Brothers attacked.  
  
He's been in love ever since.  
  
He told me that he could never have her though, since Inu Yasha loves her, but the Half-Youkai is too arrogant and stupid to realize it yet, let alone admit it.  
  
So the best thing (he thinks) to do is to:  
  
Agree with everything she says.  
  
Stay near her as much as possible.  
  
Comfort her when she needs it.  
  
Protect her when she needs it.  
  
Help her find the Shikon Jewel fragments.  
  
I think he should tell her, to see what happens, 'cause it is always good to be sure they know each others feelings (when someone's heart is involved).  
  
Also, since Inu Yasha is stubborn, he could use that to his advantage. Not to take sides.  
  
Kagome loves Shippou, but the type of love she has for him is like the one she has for her brother Souta. Sibling Love.  
  
Kagome loves Inu Yasha, but she thinks his big ego gets in the way of their love, especially when he goes into his "no one can beat me" mode and his "I going to use the Shikon Jewel to become a full demon" mode, so she doesn't bother.  
  
She should ignore his ego and come out with it. Catching him by surprise will be a bonus, so he won't have something stupid to say (not right away, at least).  
  
As for Inu Yasha, He's a whole different story.  
  
I'll talk about him later.  
  
Kagome, Inu Yasha, Kikyo.  
  
I say this love triangle is the most obvious of the three.  
  
Kagome's sticking with her reasons.  
  
Kikyo loves Inu Yasha, but he is falling in love with Kagome. But when she tried to take Kagome out of the picture, Inu Yasha saves her, or she uses her (actually Kikyo's, but it's hers anyhow) power to get out of trouble. Kikyo knows a large part of him still loves her, but that is slowly beginning to fade. Since he is still committed to her, she still has hope. She thinks that at the current moment, Inu Yasha is to stupid to know who to love (then again, so do I). On a personal matter, she thinks that she is not worthy of Inu Yasha, for she is just a walking corpse, feeding off of other's souls to survive (don't ask me how I know that. I have connections).  
  
Since I hate Kikyo, I won't give her advice, but I will say this: GO BACK TO THE FIREY BOWLS OF HELL, YOU EVIL HAG!!!!!!  
  
*Ahem* sorry about that. got a little carried away.  
  
Anyways, it time to chat about our favorite Half- Youkai, Inu Yasha (then again, yours, not mine. that's a story I'm not planning to share).  
  
Inu Yasha loves Kikyo but Kikyo isn't real, and she dosen't seem to have the best intentions (trying to kill him, trying to kill Kagome, stealing the Shikon Jewel shards, etc.), let alone she hadn't done anything to help them.  
  
He also loves Kagome, but he thinks Kagome is very stubborn and a little think-headed.  
  
He loves that about her, though (even though he doesn't show it, but I know).  
  
He thinks he puts her in danger, and that if he got close to Kagome, (relationship close) someone will turn them against each other, and he would lose Kagome just like he lost Kikyo. As well as it would put her even more in danger.  
  
And frankly, he's scared for her.  
  
Yes, I repeat he's scared for her.  
  
And I know because he told me.  
  
When she leaves to her time, he's relieved, because if she got hurt, he'd feel responsible (and knowing him, when he feels responsible, he'll go do something extremely stupid). But at the same time, he's happy when she comes back (weather she's happy or not) so he can spend time with her.  
  
My advice to Inu Yasha: stick with Kagome. You wouldn't let anything happen to her and you know it, so stop worrying. As for Kikyo: FORGET THAT HEATHEN WENCH!!! YOUR'RE BETTER OFF WITHOUT HER!!!  
  
Naraku.  
  
Quite a complicated fellow.  
  
I remember when I heard him admit his love to Kikyo. It was when the exterminator village was attacked.  
  
Myouga (that coward) stuck with me when he realized I wasn't dead yet, and not planning to die anytime soon. We witnessed Naraku absorb all those demons, and as he did, we knew he was a very big threat to us demons, and that this probably wouldn't be the last time we saw or heard of him. Finding out that a demon had that sort of power was shocking.  
  
But what he said he was going to use the Shikon Jewel for was even more shocking. ************************************************************************  
  
Hee, hee, hee. cliffhanger!  
  
I hope you liked it! I know it was kinda different from the first chapter (and much longer), but I still hope you liked it!!  
  
I don't know how many chapters I going to write, but don't get your hopes up!  
  
Remember  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
And check out my other stories!  
  
-Aliehs 


End file.
